fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malroc TVTrope Style
Malroc is the leader of the O.M.E.G.A. Legion as well as one of the Big Bads of the Muliversal Legends series/Wiki. he is once a champion to the Prime Alphas until he decided that evil is the better way to live and decided to join the dark forces as well as growing power hungry. He is once a friend to Hyperiel (later known as Legend). --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ambition is evil: Betrays his friends and the Prime Alpha council for this, he sees as being good is a waste of time to I'm and decided to become more powerful and conquer the multiverse and rule it for all eternity. Ax Crazy: He acts like this when he encounters Legend/Hyperiel. Archenemy: to Hyperiel the most as he killed him in his previous life and had also killed his wife. they would have a big battle every time they met each other as Malroc wants nothing but his death as well as seeing his enemy suffer. Big Bad: Of Phase 1 sharing it with Aka Manah, but was later usurped by Nekrozoth and other even more powerful, evil entities. He later become the big bad again in Phase 5 later as one of the big bad for the series late on. Big Bad Duumvirate: Shared his role with Aka Manah. Faux Affable Evil: A domineering and narcissistic prick who loves to cause mass genocide on other planets as well as enslaving those weaker than him.He often boast of his power and has also mock others even more powerful than him including O.M.E.G.A The Weapon. Fallen Heroes: Once a friend and mentor to Hyperiel and a champion to the Prime Alpha, later turned into a mass murdering power hungry warmonger. His evil is what caused him to become a demigod as punishment. Multiversal Conqueror: Though he remains on a secret country similar to Latveria called Discordiae which is located in an alternate dimension, he more often goes universe to universe conquering worlds and if he doesn't get what he wants he will simply destroy it. You Have Failed Me: Malroc doesn't take failure at ALL, he will totally erase you from existence if you fail a simple mission. He loathe incompetents, as he does not rely on other scientists on making weapons and other destructive objects for him as he thinks he is competent enough to do the job himself and thinks that other genius doesn't think as he does. The Dragon: To Nekrozoth as he carries the bass stuff with him and due to him being a former apprentice to the Dark-Lord. In the series he pays respects to the creator of evil. Moral Event Horizon:A few years later he somehow ruled a multiverse and became a supreme tyrant of that multiverse, causing genocide on those who dare opposes, destroying universe to show his authority over them and enslaving innocents so they won't be a threat to him. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. He became corrupted by power and control and had abused his authority across the multiverse. He ruled it like a deranged tyrant until his former friend Hyperiel defeated him and brought to the council of the prime alphas (which consist of Deus, Sheron, Lighron, and Annukan Partum ). They punished him by stripping him of his authority and power and made him mortal, they then banished him to earth his brothers had saved Malroc and captured Xayna. Malroc ordered his brothers to hold Hyperiel down and make him watch as he kills his only love in front of him. He choked Xayna to death in front of Hyperiels eyes, he even toasted him by saying that he should've joined him then his wife would get killed. Hyperiel finally realized that his old friend was long gone, he knew that he was far from redemption and he couldn't accept the fact that he forever lost his friend. Finally, Hyperiel broke free from both Gra'al and Tartarus's grip and charged at Malroc. He was easily defeated by Malroc when he brought out his battle ax and stabbed Hyperiel before he Hyperiel, he continued on making Hyperiel suffer further. He first broke his back, ripped his arms off, cute both his legs and cut out his eye. Malroc almost flayed him alive if it wasn't for The Alphas interrupting his enjoyment. He later became Nekrozoth's apprentice and his greatest general in his empire. His first atrocity in the Prime Omega empire is when he was ordered to kill all of the Sparxian race. He used one of Master Onslaught's most deadly viruses and had his army spread it in the Sparxian star system. If some of the Sparxian survived he had them torched alive while the rest lived their days as slaves until they die. The second was when he massacred the andromeda galaxy so that he could used the populace's souls to fuel his immortality. Through this he created a machine know was the Harvestrer which a pit of machine horrors that he uses to butcher innocents, harvest their organs and body parts, then use said harvested parts to make himself and his followers immortal, using the downtrodden of Homeworld and prisoners of war as subjects for the horrifying Banks. He indirectly caused several wars through other power hungry tyrants which had caused vile acts that Xuriah gave them the idea of doing so. Next he invaded an alternate Earth, he launched a rain of city destroying bombs then used his machine known as the Mechapolypse to bring ass destruction and catastrophes on the planet which killed over 10 millions of innocents. He launched another attack on the remaining cities through his Death Mongers (advanced robots created by Xuriah through science and sorcery)which killed the rest of the humans he called (hairless monkeys). He used the corpses of the dead people he killed as his own experiments for either resurrecting them through necromancy or make horrific experiments to created dangerous monsters. He even used them to create clones of himself in case he ended a decoy. Xuriah name changed his name into D'arcmastr and give himself a nickname. His new nickname is for now on is Malroc, the Destroyer of worlds but he wasn't powerful enough to be a god. He later went to destroy a universe and said to the people that he will "liberate them from the painful truth of reality" and erased the whole thing. He stole powers from his own comrades and grew more powerful than ever, and went on a path of both carnage and destruction. When he and Hyperiel fought once again, he had his brothers captured Xayna. Malroc ordered his brothers to hold Hyperiel down and make him watch as he kills his only love in front of him. He choked Xayna to death in front of Hyperiels eyes, he even toasted him by saying that he should've joined him then his wife would get killed. Hyperiel finally realized that his old friend was long gone, he knew that he was far from redemption and he couldn't accept the fact that he forever lost his friend. Finally, Hyperiel broke free from both Gra'al and Tartarus's grip and charged at Malroc. He was easily defeated by Malroc when he brought out his battle ax and stabbed Hyperiel before he Hyperiel, he continued on making Hyperiel suffer further. He first broke his back, ripped his arms off, cute both his legs and cut out his eye. Malroc almost flayed him alive if it wasn't for Deus interrupting his enjoyment. Before he retreated, He absorbed almost all of Hyperiel's powers, he was now an extremely powerful demigod. After he killed Hyperiel, he boasted that he succeeded what Nekrozoth could do, all his arch enemy. A god I am: See himself as one despite being demoted as a demigod. though he admits he isn't one but will try to by becoming a super god. Evil Sorcerers: Malroc is one of if not THE Most powerful and experience sorcerers out there rivaling the Ancient One herself. His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Through his Billions of years, he had studied almost every magical abilities out there. Evil is Petty: In the series he butchers the entire population of Earth 1246, turning them into agony-stricken monstrosities solely to torment the Champions. He would even doom the entire omniverse to eternal damnation just to have power and to saves own skin. He even helped the Nazis during World War 2 during his time trying to kill his arch enemy Legend, he supplied them with weapons of mass destruction and mutated creatures. He even claimed that he did this atrocities out purely out of spite against the Prime Alphas, life, and most importantly Legend. God Emperor: He wanted to adsorb an entire multiverses life force which would doomed the quadrillions of life through a machine he called the Mechanicalysm. Through that he would finally become more than just a god, he would become a super god knowing a lot of blood will be on his hands. Immortality: He lived for many years, caused many wars in his lifetime. He is said to be so old that it was hinted he even surpassed the creation of the Earth. immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He even survived a supernova explosion. Along with Immortality, each amount of damage he takes can heal by itself. His ability to heal is similar to Deadpool or Wolverine. Emperor Scientist: Probably his most deadly weapon, Endgame is sharp and extremely cunning. his intelligence is what made him both a sorcerer and scientist. He accomplishes feats such as being an all-powerful god with the Alpha and Omega Stones, building a vast and powerful empire, and tricking even Nekrozoth HIMSELF. He is a very manipulative and incredibly strategic mastermind. Endgame is not just the master Sorcerer, but also a master Scientist which makes him of the smartest beings in the entire Multiverse, He is able to make legions upon legions of Death Machines and other evil robots. One of his most famous creations is the Mechcalysm and the Mechapolyspe which are both ships and machines that destroy planets. Even Evil has Standards: He may not have official standards but he was a little disturbed on the way Nekrozoth wanted the Spartan race to be handled. Expy: He is inspired by Lord Recluse from City of Heroes, Dr. Doom, being a dictator of a country (or in the case an entire dimension). Bother evil geniuses and has an army of evil minions (manly Lord Recluse), both are immortality and both are evil overlords. He is also can relate to Shao Kahn as they want to merge other universes to theirs and are a Mutliversal Conqueror. Sadist: He sadistically tortures Hyperiel out of hatred and spite. Category:TV Trope Style Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Ruler